The performance and also the operating properties of semiconductor components are limited inter alia by parasitic effects. Parasitic effects can impair both the static and the dynamic behavior of semiconductor components and, in particular, RF modules. By way of example, parasitic effects can lead to an increased power consumption and/or to a poorer switching and radio-frequency behavior of semiconductor components and reduce the signal integrity in semiconductor components. A reduction of parasitic effects is therefore desirable for a multiplicity of different applications.